A sump pump is a type of pump used to remove water that has accumulated in the basement of a home. The sump pump sends the water into pipes that lead away from the home so that potential basement flooding may be avoided. As such, failures in the sump pump can have disastrous consequences including water damages and insurance losses. However, sump pump failures often occur without prior warning or may not be discovered until significant damage has already been done. Unfortunately, many currently available sump pump systems are not designed or equipped to automatically detect impending sump pump failures, or remedy such failures even if they are detected.